Love is in the Air
by Dissimilis-Mentis
Summary: Yami has Jou running about in a treasure hunt game. What is his goal? Find out! YamixJou Enjoy! Oneshot! Yaoi! Fluff!


This is for The Yugioh! Fanfiction Contest! I just finshed this... I know.... in the nick of time I had to do it while my Fam. weren't aware of it! lol! anyways! This is it!!

I hope you enjoy it! and that is good enough to pass first round!!!! *Cross fingers*!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

"talking"

'Thinkin'

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yami get your lazy ass out of bed" Jou pulled on his lovers trying to get him to respond. "C'mon!" Jou huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "You promised we could go eat at the Burger Shop after you finished trying out Kaiba's games!" Yami sighed and shook his head grinning, "They're not games. They're improved dueling disks for the God cards…You don't care." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "Nope!" Jou didn't get it. Yami smirked and stretched, "Fine! After work I'll take you to that place…I really don't know why you love that place so much!" Jou didn't hear him though, he was already getting ready. Yami sighed. Today was going to be a long day. Yami walked over to their calendar yawning. 'Hmm…Let's see what do we have today?' His eyes widened as he stared at the two important dates on their calendar. A smirk started on his lips. 'February 14.'

"Hey love!" "Yea?" Jou responded coming out of the bathroom with this toothbrush in his mouth. "Isn't your school's valentine party next week?" Jou scoffed and walked back in the bathroom. "You're not invited if you plan on bringing another bouquet of flowers the size of your head, with one of those corny cards! Which is what you did last year, let me remind you!" "Yet here we are…" Jou blushed, "W-well it was still CORNY! Humph!" Yami laughed at Jou's weak comeback and shook his head. He glanced back at the calendar's other circled date and smirked; grabbing his car keys, he kissed Jou and walked out. "See you in a bit!" "Bye! Remember, you promised!" Yami rolled his eyes, "Sure!"

Jou glanced at the clock by their bed, '8:17 am' He cringed. Yami was late; Kaiba's was going to kill him. He shrugged, 'I told him to wake up!' A light melody resounded around the room; Jou cursed looking for his phone. "Damn, where is it? Oh." He knelt down and fished the phone from under the bed,

"Yea? What's up Yuge?"

/Hey! What are you doing today?/

Jou shrugged forgetting Yugi couldn't see him, "I don't know. I was going to the arcade 'cuz is the closest thing to Yami's work. We're gonna go eat at Burger Shop!"

Yugi laughed, /You love that place./

Jou grinned.

/I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and help with the shop…Grandpa's going out of town for the month./

"The old man goin' to Egypt again?"

/Yea./

Jou shrugged, "I could help you out, I have nothing better to do. I just need to be out by 3 pm"

/Okay! See you here!/

'At least I won't spend my money…' He glanced at the clock again, '8:30.' His eyes drifted to the photo frame right beside it, he couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips. It was a photo of his and Yami's first date. They were at an arcade tournament. Yami was holding the first place trophy while Jou was holding a certificate of participation. Jou's left eye twitch as he remembered how much the others teased him about it. Jou shook his head and gave the photo one last glance before walking out with a smile adorning his lips.

Yugi sighed and sat on one of the shop's chairs. "It's been busy today, huh!" Jou sat next to him heavily, "I'm beat! How can you stand these kids? Most of 'em are so, so, so…" "Stuck up?" Jou shook his head, "They're worse! They think they know everything and act like I'm a moron!" Yugi smiled, "That's called being a stuck up." Jou glared at him, "Smart ass…" Yugi giggled, "Hey! Do you remember that sleepover we did here?" Jou flushed bright red, "…" "You know, the one where you and Yami were-" "YES! I remember! What about it!" Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Jou's outburst. Jou crossed his arm and muttered, "Evil…" Yugi's eyes' shone with mischief, "Me? Evil? No! I'm the most innocent thing there is!" Jou scoffed, "Right!" Yugi shook his head, "I found photos of that day." "Jou raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Yugi nodded and walked over to a box under the cash register, "Yea…That was your first kiss, right?" Surprisingly, Jou hasn't fainted from lack of blood yet; since it was all rushing to his face, he nodded nonetheless.

Yugi wiped some tears that had formed from laughing too much and too hard. Jou sighed trying to calm down. "Oh man!" Jou chuckled as Yugi struggled, trying to stop the tear from falling. He could see Yugi was getting pissed. "They keep coming out!" He shook his head and stood up walking over to the cash register; he pulled out a card, "This is for you." He handed the card to Jou. Jou furrowed his brow, "For me? Here" Yugi smiled and nodded, "Open it!" 'No sender?' Jou glared at Yugi, "Is this one of Honda's jokes?" Yugi shook his head vigorously, "Nope! Open it, I promise!" Jou opened the card. Inside was a letter, he unfolded it and read aloud:

-Hey love! You can relax is not one of either Honda or Otogi's tricks! I've been waiting to give you this present I bought for you since…well… Since I bought it for you! Of course, there's a catch. I'm not going to just hand it over, I'm going to give you some puzzle for you to solve. As you solve each puzzle, you'll get closer to you price, and don't bother calling me on my cell, I turned it off. I won't be home or at work so! Good luck!!! The first puzzle is taped to the back of this letter. Love Yami-

"What is it?" Jou turned it over and almost fell off his seat. Yugi started giggling. Just then a group of kids walked in. Yugi got up and winked, "Go get your man; I can handle it from here!" Jou nodded still flushed from embarrassment and walked out of the shop. Once out, he started a light jog towards the arcade.

Jou leaned against the arcade wall trying to catch his breath. 'Don't want Yami to think I was THAT excited…' Jou rolled his eyes and glanced at the back of the letter. There, taped very neatly was Jou's certificate of participation; under it Yami's neat handwriting – Remember our first date? - Jou felt a wave of anger mix with embarrassment and anxiety come up. He sighed and entered the arcade. "Wait 'till I find him! I'll give him a piece of my mind!' Jou scanned the crowd, his eyes trying to make out Yami's hair. "Excuse me… Are you Katsuya Jounouchi? Jou frowned and nodded, "Yea?" It was one of the arcade staff members. "Here. Some guy told me to give it to you. Good luck!" He handed the card to Jou and left. Jou blinked a couple times before tearing the card open:

-I never break my promises and I believe I promised you something around lunch time… Remember? It shall be waiting for you. Love Yami-

Jou's mouth watered as he ran at top speed, "BURGER SHOP!"

He arrived at the Restaurant in record time; he threw the doors open, grinning like a mad man, "COME TO PAPA! Jou blinked and laughed nervously as many customers and waiters stared at him weirdly. "Um…sorry…" "Jou?" "Anzu!" Anzu twitched, clearly embarrassed as Jou hugged. "Please tell me you have my food!" Anzu gave Jou an 'I'm sorry' look and handed him another card. Jou took it fighting down the urge to cry, and opened it:

-Roses are red; violets are…..Corny? Geez love that hurt! Love Yami P.S.: Tell Anzu to stop being a bitch and give you the Burger I bought you!-

Jou glared daggers at the kitchen, where Anzu had run off to earlier. He walked over with a dark aura but before he could yell out his frustration a Burger plate was shoved to his face. Jou's face lit up and he devoured it within minutes. Anzu sighed relived, "So…um…What does that mean?" She motioned to the letter. Jou blinked up at her confused, "Wha-? Oh!" He read the letter again. Anzu sweat dropped. Jou groaned but a small smile was present, "Corny…It's at a school's gym…" He wasn't really answering Anzu's question; he was making sure he remembered. It had been almost three years since they graduated from high school. Anzu shrugged, "Good luck!" Jou stopped her and gave her his best puppy eyes. "Please…Can I have some more?" Anzu looked away, "Yami said not to…" She glanced back, "No!" "Please!" Jou's eyes shone brightly. Anzu sighed defeated and grabbed some fries from the kitchen, "Enjoy!" With that she left, leaving a very happy Jou munching on the fries.

'How long has it been?' Jou walked over to the center on the gym. This was the very place Yami had asked to be his boyfriend. Jou's eyes were dazed as he remembered how it happened:

"What are you doing?"Jou hissed as Yami pulled him to the center of the gym, but didn't get a response as Yami ran out leaving him there. Jou looked at Yami's retreating back as he left him, "Um…Okay?" A couple seconds passed. Suddenly, the music stopped and Jou was on spotlight. "What the-?" "Sorry to interrupt guys!" A couple groans of protest were heard but it soon died down as Yami jumped off the stage. All eyes were on Yami. Yami landed swiftly on his feet, took a huge bouquet of flowers from the stage, and walked up to Jou. Some girls squealed in delight. Yami smirked at Jou's embarrassed expression and knelt down on one knee. "Roses are red; violets are – Ouch!" Jou hit Yami with the bouquet and rolled his eyes pulling Yami to his feet, "Corny…" Yami would've been mad if it wasn't for the light blush that adorned Jou's face. He smirked, "Will you be my boyfriend, Jounouchi Katsuya?" Jou sighed and said barely above a whisper, "You're such an idiot! You didn't have to go through all of this! Besides - !" Yami captured Jou's lips silencing his rambling instantly. The crowd started clapping and cheering as Jou wrapped his hands around Yami's neck. "Is that a yes?" Jou pressed their foreheads together, "Idiot…Yea…"

"JOU!" Jou yelped as he was shaken from his daydreaming. Jou looked around frantically trying to find the source of his scare. Honda snickered as Otogi shook his head. "Here, you're almost done!" Otogi handed him the card and winked walking away. Honda gave Jou a hug. Jou returned it kinda of awkwardly. "You okay, man?" "Honda!" Honda glared at Otogi; who gave him a warning look. "I won't say anything!" Honda turned to Jou and smirked, "Good luck, bro!"

-Our first kiss…-

"Hey Jou!" Hi…again…" Yugi giggled and stepped aside so Jou could come in. "SURPRISE!" Jou nearly jumped out of his skin. "Guys!" Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, Serenity, Seto, and Grandpa laughed as Jou to calm his breathing. "What?" Jou gave Grandpa an evil look, "You're supposed to be in Egypt…Or on your way to Egypt….Or…I mean…" Grandpa laughed, eyes sparkling with unknown humor. "What's going on?" Seto stepped up and handed him some very fancy clothes. "Shower and change into this." Jou frowned and was about to say something when Serenity pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. "Come big brother! We don't have all night!" "Make it quick!" Seto called as a confused Jou closed the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, Jou came down looking very elegant and smelling just as great. He was wearing some dark jeans with a brown vest over a honey colored shirt making his eyes shine brightly. Honda whistled approvingly. Jou blushed but punched him playfully as Otogi chuckled and shook his head. "Very nice, you ready?" Jou swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled nervously. One by one they all gave him a hug. Ryou came up and gave him a hug handing him a letter. Jou took it, opened it and read it. He looked at Ryou who nodded and stepped back.

-You tired? It's been a long day and I know you could use a major boost! *wink* Yami-

Yugi hooked his arm with Jou's and smirked when Jou glanced at him. He brought Yami's house keys to Jou's eye level. Jou blinked and smirked taking them, he glanced back and smiled, "I'm still not sure what's going on, but thanks." Seto gave him his car keys, "Have fun!"

Jou sighed as he opened the door of his house. He didn't know if he was more anxious than nervous. He opened the door and walked in, gasping instantly. The house was lit by candles and Christmas lights, and it smelled like… "Roses..." Jou couldn't help but chuckle, "Yami?" He glanced at one honey colored candle in the middle of the room. "Huh?" He leaned in and noticed some letters that read: -Meet me on back- Jou made his way to the back yard of their house.

The first thing he noticed was the bedroom blanket lying neatly on the ground filled with loose red and golden petals and plates from the Burger Shop. Jou smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Found me…" Jou turned around and kissed his Yami passionately. They parted panting a little, staring into each other's eyes. Jou stared at Yami's love-filled eyes, "I love you." Yami smiled, that smile that made Jou's insides turn to mush. "Me too…Come here." He led Jou to the center on their yard. It was very late and the sky was clear that night. Yami caressed Jou's cheek lovingly, "Jounouchi Katsuya…Look up." Jou looked up just when the sky was illuminated by bright lights. Jou gasped. Fireworks of all kinds adorned the night sky. Yami smiled and hugged Jou tighter as Jou kept staring in awe at the sky. His eyes were sparkling with the lights. Suddenly a full set of fireworks shot up, illuminating it so that it appeared morning for a minute. The fireworks kept coming, forming shapes of all sizes and colors. Then it all ceased, leaving behind a field of smoke and the sole words:

-Will you marry me, Jounouchi Katsuya?-

Jou's eyes widened, he turned to find Yami on his knees with a black box in his hands. His eyes were shining, "Jounouchi Katsuya, will you marry?" He opened the box to reveal a golden crimson diamond ring. Jou choked back a sob as he nodded. Yami grinned widely as he slipped the ring on Jou's ring finger. Yami stood up and kissed Jou lovingly. Once they parted, Jou sighed and rested on Yami's chest. Nothing needed to be said. Love was clearly, in the air. GROWL… Yami blinked and laughed as Jou blushed profoundly putting any red light to shame. He shook his head, "Let's eat! You've waited enough!"

Yami's eyes slowly opened. He smiled and yawned reaching for his lover. "Jou…" Upon not feeling anything, Yami frowned. "Jou?" He looked up at his lover's; no, fiancé's, empty space in the bed. His frown deepened when he noticed a card on his pillow. "A letter?"

-It's my turn love! Let's play some hide and seek! You seek. I'll hide. If you can find me before lunch time I'll have something EXTRA special prepared. *wink wink* Love Your Future Wife, Jou!-

* * *

Review Please!!!!! Any good critique is welcome!!! and comments too!!!! *GRIN* ^_____^


End file.
